Sweet Lullaby
by XOXO KimCloud
Summary: " Lihatlah.. sekarang eomma mu itu semakin galak saja pada appa padahal appa tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan padanya."/ " KIM MYUNGSOO! MATI KAU!" Sebuah karya lama Kim Cloud tentang keluarga MyungYeol INFINITE yang tiada habisnya... selamat menikmati dan jangan lupa tinggalkan reviewnya XDDD
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Sweet Lullaby

Author : XOXO Kim Cloud

Pairing : Myungyeol (INFINITE)

Character : All INFINITE member, OCs

Warnings : Fluff yang berlebihan, sedikit adegan kekerasan, dan sisanya fluff, _bear with it please_

Disclaimer : Author hanya punya ide cerita yang layaknya sinetron dan pasaran ini.

**Sweet Lullaby**

Oekk... Oek...

Suara tangis bayi yang nyaring terdengar dari tempat semua member INFINITE sedang berkumpul dan melakoni aktifitas santai mereka yang tergolong sangat langka itu dengan menonton acara televisi itu, berhenti bergerak dan menoleh ke arah satu-satu member INFINITE yang telah menyandang status baru sebagai seorang ibu itu.

Maklum saja, setelah hampir dua tahun INFINITE menetapkan status vakum mereka karena masing-masing dari mereka harus menjalani aktifitas solo mereka serta kewajiban mereka sebagai pria yang ber kewarganegaraan Korea Selatan, akhirnya pada awal tahun yang baru kemarin, mereka memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan album baru sebagai penanda dimulainya aktiitas grup mereka.

Tidak hanya album baru, _showcase_ yang biasa mengiringi peluncuran album baru mereka, juga diadakan bahkan bersamaan dengan mereka melakukan tur dalam rangka perayaan hari jadi mereka yang ke sepuluh di beberapa negara di seluruh dunia.

Para member memandang member mereka yang berkumpul disana satu-persatu memastikan siapa yang kali ini menjadi pemicu timbulnya keributan yang sebentar lagi akan tercipta itu, ketika melihat seorang Lee Sungyeol beranjak dari duduknya dengan kesal menuju ke arah kamarnya.

Begitu tersadar satu lagi member mereka yang absen dari acara bersantai sore itu, para member pun menghela nafas lega karena setidaknya bukan mereka sasaran suara melengking tinggi milik Lee Sungyeol yang dalam beberapa tahun ini semakin terasah tajam hingga mampu memekakan telinga siapapun yang mendengarnya ketika suara itu sudah mulai mencapai level menengah-tinggi.

" KIM MYUNGSOO! MENJAUH DARI ANAKKU SEKARANG JUGA!" seru suara melengking pada satu-satunya member yang tidak berada di tempat seharusnya mereka berkumpul dan mengganggu obyek kesayangan barunya untuk ia ganggu.

" Ayolah, Kim Sungyeol biarkan aku bermain dengan Min Youngie, lagi pula Minyoungie juga anakku. Jadi biarkan aku bermain sebentar saja sebelum besok kita kembali sibuk," balas Myungsoo dengan suara yang memelas yang bisa di dengar oleh para member di ruang santai apartemen mereka.

Para member yang mendegarnya mulai terkikik mendengar suara memelas dari Kim Myungsoo yang semakin hari akan semakin terasah jika ia terus-menerus untuk menggunakannya untuk lari dari masalahnya, seperti sekarang ini. Jarang-jarang mereka bisa mendengar suara merajuk milik Kim Myungsoo yang membuatnya mendapatkan julukan "Kitty Myung" itu.

" KELUAR! Aku baru saja menidurkannya setelah seharian Min Youngie terus saja menangis dan kau malah membuatnya terbangun. _Neo jinjja_! _Nappeun appa_! KELUAR!" bentak _namja_ yang sudah beberapa tahun menyandang marga Kim karena statusnya itu kepada _namja_ yang memiliki marga asli Kim.

Sepertinya _puppy eyes_ yang sedari tadi di lemparkan oleh Myungsoo tidak mendapatkan tanggapan dari _namja_ berwajah manis tersebut hingga akhirnya Myunsoo menarik-narik lengan baju Sungyeol untuk mendapatkan perhatian _namja_ manis di hadapannya yang sedang fokus seratus persen dengan anak perempuan mereka yang berada di dalam gendongan _namja_ yang melahirkan mereka ke dunia ini.

Sungyeol pun memutar bola matanya malas melihat kelakuan suaminya yang semakin kekanak-kanakan semenjak anak-anak mereka lahir ke dunia. Melihat strateginya akan gagal, Myungsoo pun beralih kepada seorang bayi laki-laki yang masih tertidur dengan pulas di tengah semua keributan yang ditimbulkan oleh kedua orang tuanya beserta adik kembarnya itu.

Rambut hitam kelamnya yang terlihat tebal dan berkilau serta garis wajah yang terlihat tajam, dan jangan lupakan juga dengan gaya tidurnya yang sangat mengingatkan siapa ayah dari bayi tampan itu. Benar-benar sebuah karbon kopi dari Kim Myungsoo dalam segi fisik. Bahkan bayi laki-laki yang diberi nama Moon Young itu sangat mirip dengan Myungsoo saat berumur sama. Bahkan _eomma_ Myungsoo pun ikut kaget dengan kemiripan anaknya dengan cucu laki-lakinya itu.

Serupa dengan kemiripan Moon Young dan Myungsoo, kemiripan antara ibu dengan anak perempuannya itupun juga sama mengagetkannya bahkan terkesan menakutkan. Bayangkan saja, seorang bayi perempuan yang memiliki kemiripan hampir seratus persen dengan ibunya.

Tidak hanya wajah saja bahkan _mark of beauty_ yang dimiliki oleh mereka pun hampir terletak di tempat yang sama, dekat dengan telinga kiri mereka. Gaya tidur di antara keduanya pun sama miripnya. Keduanya tidak bisa menerima gangguan dalam skala sekecil apapun di dalam tidur mereka. Bahkan mereka akan bangun hanya dengan mendengar dengkuran yang berasal dari suami atau ayahnya.

" Kalau begitu, aku akan bermain dengan Moon Young saja," kata Myungsoo yang sudah mulai mengganggu tidur anak laki-laki mereka dengan menyentuh dan sesekali mencubit pipi bulat yang sedikit tirus milik bayi yang sedang terlelap itu. Melihat adanya gangguan pada anak lelakinya, Sungyeol mulai memelototkan matanya yang sudah terlihat besar itu menjadi semakin besar seakan-akan memperingatkan suaminya itu untuk tidak mengganggu anak sulungnya yang masih tertidur dengan lelapnya itu.

Namun, sang suami hanya menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah sang istri yang semakin geram dengan tingkah kekanak-kanakan suaminya itu. Kalau saja ia tidak sedang menggendong Min Young, maka, bisa saja ia melempar Myungsoo keluar dari kamar yang mereka berempat tinggali itu. Ia pun kembali menfokuskan perhatiannya pada putrinya yang masih saja berceloteh riang seakan energinya telah terisi penuh dengan hanya tidur siangnya yang singkat.

Myungsoo yang tengah asik mengganggu Moon Young yang tertidur pun sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah Sungyeol yang sibuk dengan anak perempuannya yang berceloteh riang. Sungguh mirip dengan Sungyeol yang riang dan seakan memiliki energi yang tidak ada habisnya.

" Moon Young-ah, kenapa _appa_ merasa di nomor duakan oleh _eomma_ dengan adanya kalian di dunia ini, ya?" tanya Myungsoo pada Moon Young yang masih tertidur lelap seperti tidak ada yang mengganggunya sedikitpun meskipun tangan jahil Myungsoo masih tetap bermain di pipi bayi mungil itu. Sungyeol pun mendelik ketika mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut _namja_ tampan itu.

" Jangan bicara macam-macam, Myung," seru Sungyeol dengan suara yang lirih tetapi masih bisa di dengar oleh Myungsoo dengan jelas.

" Lihatlah, Moonnie. Bahkan _eomma_-mu itu sering sekali membentak _appa_ setelah kalian lahir," rajuk Myungsoo pada anaknya lagi.

" Salahmu sendiri yang setiap hari berlaku kekanak-kanakan setelah mereka lahir," balas Sungyeol dengan ketus.

" Bahkan _appa_ tidak lagi pernah diberi jatah semenjak kalian lahir, _eomma_ sibuk dengan kalian hingga _appa_ tidak lagi diberi perhatian," adu Myungsoo, lagi-lagi kepada putra mungilnya yang masih tertidur lelap.

" Myungsoo... aku peringatkan kau... jangan bicara macam-macam di depan mereka berdua seperti itu. Sekali lagi..."

" Lihat bahkan _eomma_ mengancam _appa_ sekarang," sela Myungsoo sambil mencubit pipi Moon Young dengan lebih keras hingga akhirnya membuat bayi tampan itu terusik dari tidur lelapnya dan rengekan kecil pun mulai keluar dari mulut mungilnya.

Tidak ada satupun dari kedua orang dewasa yang berada di ruangan itu yang bergerak sedikitpun, mereka seakan membeku mendengar suara rengekan tersebut. Rengekan itupun berubah menjadi tangisan bayi mungil dan suara tangisan itupun semakin mengeras hingga para member di ruang bersantai pun juga bisa mendengarnya.

Mendengar akan datangnya gaung kiamat berada di dekat mereka, para member pun segera menyelamatkan diri mereka dengan berlarian keluar dari apartemen mereka tanpa melupakan kunci kendaraan pribadi masing-masing.

" KIM MYUNGSOO! _ NEO CHUGEOSSEO!_" begitulah suara terakhir yang bisa para member dengar dari kamar milik MyungYeol _Couple_ yang masih dibayangi oleh tangisan bayi yang keras.

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

" Aww... aww... _appo_! Pelan-pelan sedikit, _hyung_! _Jeongmal appayo_!" rengek Myungsoo ketika akhirnya ia berhasil melarikan diri dari neraka yang ia ciptakan sendiri, meskipun tidak tanpa luka lebam akibat pukulan maut milik istrinya.

Saat ini ia dan para member lainnya berada di ruang latihan mereka di kantor manajemen mereka. Para member INIFNITE itu bergegas menuju ke tempat itu setelah mendapat telepon gawat darurat yang bersumber dari member visual mereka itu.

" Yaaa... Lee Sungyeollie _jjangida_! Lihatlah seorang suami dengan badan yang terbentuk dengan bagus sepertimu bisa dikalahkan olehnya. Benar-benar bukan tipikal _waifeu_ yang biasanya. Kau bahkan terlihat lebih lemah dari pada istrimu sendiri Kim Myungsoo," ejek _namja_ yang menjabat sebagai _main_ vokal dari grup mereka itu.

" Betul katamu Nam, dia terihat lemah di hadapan istrinya sekarang. Ditambah lagi. Lihatlah tingkah kekanak-kanakannya sekarang. Benar-benar tidak berbeda dengan anak umur lima tahun yang cemburu pada adiknya sendiri. Sama sekali tidak dewasa Kim Myungsoo," ejek Hoya dengan gaya khas seorang Hoya yang kadang-kadang mudah menyulut emosi itu.

Lihat saja Kim Myungsoo yang sedari tadi berada di bawah kompresan es dan siraman perhatian dari _leader_ dan _maknae_ mereka itu. Telinganya memerah dan jika kalian melihatnya dengan lebih dekat kalian akan dapat melihat asap keluar dari ubun-ubunnya mendengar celotehan menyebalkan dua member yang pantas dijuluki sebagai "kompor"-nya INFINITE itu.

Kalau saja tidak berada dalam cengkraman sang _leader_ dan _maknae_, dua orang itu pasti sudah habis dilibas oleh Kim Myungsoo beserta kekesalannya.

" _Hyung_, apa Sungyeol-_hyung_ memukulmu dengan keras?" tanya _maknae_ Sungjong yang khawatir melihat noda biru di lengan kiri Myungsoo. Meskipun tidak besar namun, rasa nyeri masih bisa dirasakan oleh Myungsoo sehingga tanpa sadar ia berteriak ketika Sungjong mengurut sekaligus memberikan obat penghilang rasa nyeri.

" _Apppoooo_..."

" Yah, _gamanisseo_!" bentak Sunggyu sekaligus menekan luka lebam yang saat ini sedang ia kompres.

" Kalau _hyung_ hanya ingin menyakitiku, _geunyang geumanhae_!" seru Myungsoo.

" Apa Sungyeollie yang melakukan semua ini?" tanya Sunggyu lagi. Dan Myungsoo pun menjawabnya dengan sebuah gelengan singkat. Sedangkan yang lainnya pun memandangnya bingung melihat jawaban dari pertanyaan itu.

" _Ani_, ketika aku sadar sudah memancing amarah sang dewa aku pun berlari menghindar darinya secepat kilat. Dan tanpa sengaja aku membentur pintu dan inilah hasilnya. Sedangkan yang satu ini," katanya sambil menunjuk luka lebam yang berada di tangan Sungjong.

" Itu karena aku tidak sengaja terjepit pintu depan ketika aku melarikan diri dari apartemen," lanjut Myungsoo.

" Eiiii..." seru kelima member yang sedari tadi fokus pada penjelasan Myungsoo tentang luka-lukanya itu. Sunggyu dan Sungjong yang sedari tadi telaten memberikan obat penghilang nyeri pada luka lebam Myungsoo pun melemparkan obat yang berada di tangan mereka ke arah member paling tampan di grup mereka itu.

" Kenapa kalian berhenti mengobatiku!"

" Lakukan saja sendiri, Kim _choding_," sahut Sunggyu kesal.

" _Hyung-deul_, kalian sadar tidak jika setiap hari, suara Sungyeollie _hyung_ rasanya semakin tinggi saja. Bahkan suara melengkingnya itu sudah bisa mengalahkan suara _falsetto_ milik Max Changmin DBSK!" kata Sungjong tiba-tiba.

Mau tak mau kata-kata yang terdengar dalam hening itupun bisa didengar denga jelas oleh seluruh member yang berada di ruangan itu.

" Kau merasakannya juga? Kupikir hanya aku yang menyadarinya," kata Myungsoo dan Sungjong pun membalasnya dengan anggukan antusias.

" Tidak hanya kau dan Jongie, kami juga merasakannya. Karena itulah begitu mendengar _baby _Moon menangis kami langsung melarikan diri dari TKP," kata Sunggyu yang diamini oleh para member lainnya itu. Suasana pun kembali hening dengan hanya suara rintihan Myungsoo yang sesekali terdengar.

" Sebenarnya aku tidak mempertanyakan suara melengkingnya yang semakin hari semakin melengking itu. Tapi aku sangat penasaran dan ingin bertanya padamu, Myung-ah," kata Dongwoo memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

Sang obyek pertanyaan pun mendongak dan menatap Dongwoo dengan mata yang mengatakan, ' katakan saja.'

" Bagaimana bisa kedua anakmu itu tahan dengan suara melengking yang dihasilkan oleh _eomma_-nya setiap hari?" pertanyaan itu pun kontan membuat para member mengiyakan rasa penasaran itu sekaligus memancing otak Myungsoo untuk memikirkan alasannya.

" Karena dia ibu mereka mungkin?" jawab Myungsoo tidak yakin.

" Tapi, orang dewasa saja menganggapnya menyebalkan masa bayi yang berusia empat bulan tidak menganggapnya mengganggu?" bantah Woohyun.

" Bukankah semenjak yeollie hamil, dia berubah menjadi nenek-nenek yang suka berkomentar tentang kebersihan dan hal aneh lainnya itu. Dan tidak ingatkah kalian pada hobi Sungyeol selama ia hamil?" tanya Myungsoo pada para member grupnya yang sedang berpikir keras itu.

" Jangan bilang gara-gara kedua bayi mungil itulah monster yeol menjadi semakin mengerikan?" tanya Hoya dengan ekspresi horror terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

" Aish... kalian benar-benar bodoh. Bukan seperti itu, mungkin kecerewetan itu emang di bawa oleh _aegi-deul_ yang berada di dalam kandungannya saat itu, tapi pada dasarnya memang istri Myungsoo itu saja yang hobi berteriak-teriak seperti itu. Ditambah lagi memang suara yeollie yang melengking seperti itu," terang Dongwoo dengan bijak.

" Dan mungkin saja dengan seringnya mendengar _eomma_-nya berteriak dan menjerit melengking seperti itu, membuat Min dan Moon terbiasa dengan suara itu, sehingga mereka tidak menganggap itu mengganggu," sambung Dongwoo dengan akal yang cukup sehat itu.

" Aaaaaa..."

" Aaaa... _geurokuna_"

" Masuk akal juga."

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam dan para member INFINITE pun dengan hati-hati memasuki _dorm_ tempat tinggal mereka. Sudah cukup satu kejadian melarikan dari untuk hari ini. Mereka tidak ingin mengulang kejadian yang benar-benar memacu adrenalin itu.

Mereka memeriksa keadaan sekitar mereka dan memastikan keadaan aman untuk masuk ke dalam _dorm_ mereka sendiri. Sejauh ini, mereka tidak menemukan Sungyeol berada di luar kamarnya, sehingga mereka bisa dengan leluasa masuk ke dalam ruang bersantai mereka.

Namun, tiba-tiba suara lembut menyapa gendang telinga mereka dari arah pintu balkon yang terbuka itu. Para member pun diliputi dengan rasa penasaran, kagum sekaligus takut. Bagaimana bisa kalian tidak merasa takut ketika mendengar suara merdu nan menentramkan terdengar di tengah keheningan itu?

_See how the gently fallen snow melts in my hand_

_Disappearing until nothing is left.. like it was never there_

_Doesn't it seem like the most important things are the most fragile..._

_We can't hold onto them, they just drift quietly away_

_In a distant, faraway corner of the universe_

_The two of us met by chance_

_I want to call it a miracle, this feeling,_

_And I want you alone to know_

_But I'm no good at saying what I really want to say_

_Wandering, searching...that's how I've lived_

_Now, I think I've found my one and only light_

_But if I try to pursue it, it will only run away...the future is undecided_

(TVXQ – Ashitai Kuru Kara)

Dan ketika mereka baru saja disuguhkan dengan pertanyaan seperti yang dilontarkan oleh Sungjong di ruang latihan mereka itu, mereka pun melupakan keberadaan seseorang di apartemen mereka.

Meskipun ada sedikit rasa takut yang terselip di dalam hati mereka, para member INFINITE yang merasa penasaran dengan suara lembut itupun segera bangkit dan melongok ke balkon lewat pintu yang sedikit terbuka itu.

Dan betapa kagetnya mereka ketika melihat obyek obrolan mereka mengenai suara melengking itulah yang saat ini sedang berada di balkon dengan sebuah kereta bayi di hadapannya serta seorang bayi berada di dalam dekapannya.

Para member yang terkaget-kaget dengan kehalusan suara member paling tinggi mereka itupun diam membeku di tempat mereka mengintip.

' Aku tidak sadar jika Sungyeollie memiliki suara sehalus itu.'

' Ku kira ia hanya bisa mengeluarkan suara-suara keras yang mengganggu. Tidak kusangka suaranya bisa menjadi sehalus ini.'

' Suara Sungyeol-_hyung_ benar-benar indah jika ia tidak sedang berteriak-teriak serta menyanyikan _lullaby_ seperti ini.'

' Waah.. aku tidak sadar dengan bakat tersembunyi yeollie dalam bidang menyanyi.'

' Selama ini kita tertipu dengan nyanyian biasa seoorang Lee Sungyeol. _Jarhanda_, Le Sungyeol!'

' Aigoo, dia membuatku semakin terpesona padanya!'

Begitulah isi pikiran dari para member ketika mereka mendengar suara merdu nan menentramkan milik Lee/Kim Sungyeol yang tidak terduga itu. Mereka pun tersenyum dan menikmati lantunan lagu pengantar tidur yang dinyanyikan oleh Sungyeol pada kedua _aegi_-nya itu.

Mereka mendudukkan diri mereka di sofa tempat mereka bersantai dan menikmati lantunan lagu itu. Hingga akhirnya mereka berada pada satu kesimpulan,

' Suara itulah yang sebenarnya membuat kedua bayi itu nyama dengan keadaan baru di sekitar mereka.'

**END**

**Kamus Mini:**

**- ****_neo chuggosseo_****: you're dead - matilah kau!**

**- ****_jeongmal appayo_****: itu sangat sakit!**

**- ****_gamanisseo_****: stay still - diamlah di tempatmu**

**- ****_geunyang geumanhae_****: just stop it - sudah hentikan!**

A/N: Maafkan dengan cerita pasaran yang nggak nyambung ini yaaa... habis otak sedikit buntu waktu ngerjainnya...

- makasih banget buat** Shinhy39** yang akhirnya membuat diri ini *lebay* nge post ff ini juga di ffn hehehe...

**balasan review let you go:**

- ju2nryeosomnia (guest): sengaja dibikin agak gantung chingu... soalnya mau ada cerita lain tentang mereka (hwang sungyeol dan shin woohyun) tapi mungkin nggak bisa dalam waktu dekat ini karena author udah mau UAS jadi kegiatan ini di tunda dulu hohoho... makasih udah review nee...

Selamat membaca dan jangan lupa reviewnya lhooo ditunggu!


	2. Prequel Sweet Lullaby UP!

Halo, XOXO Kim Cloud disini hehehe... mau pamer aja nih... kalau FF pre-quel dari Sweet Lullaby udah di post looh...

Silahkan baca kalau berminat dan jangan lupa tinggalkan review kalian juga di sana

Karena review kalian itulah yang bikin saya seneng banget dan semangat untuk bikin ff yang lainnya

.

.

.

Salam sayang,

XOXO Kim Cloud

or you can call me Sora

Oh, and you could visit me on my FB account with Kim Sora as the user name

Thank you soo much


End file.
